


The Un-Killing School life

by Spooktacles



Series: DanganRonpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: High School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooktacles/pseuds/Spooktacles
Summary: And before they knew it, the world was nothing but despair....but not yet. This was before all that mumba jumba





	The Un-Killing School life

Alright, this story will include a series of short stories that may or may not correlate with each other! I'm open to prompts!! My tumblr is Skswackyblog. Feel free to drop by!! Now then, on with the despair, I mean story


End file.
